Believing in Hope
by Pyrena
Summary: When your world is overuled by evil where you spend everyday running and fighting just to survive. How would you react when you're given a chance to go back in time, and change history. Click to find out! Please read and review!


**Hey guess what I have a brand new story, and I hope you like just as much as Phelicia and Destiny! Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Charmed, however I do own any other character not on the show. You may not use them without my permission. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ch 1**

**Believing in Hope**

_I remember when I was very little my mother would say I was her last hope. I guess that's probably the reason I'm still alive; if you can call being an orphan, homeless, living in constant fear and fighting everyday just to survive, a life. I don't even have any friends. Not because nobody wants to be my friend, but because I can't afford to have any friends, they would either turn on me or be killed because of me and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I know your wondering how the world got this way and who I am exactly but that story is for another day. This story is about a choice, a decision that would change the future forever. But in order for you to understand my story I am going to take you about a week back._

August 24, 2044

Night, A dark ally in San Francisco

A young woman with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, around 5'5" wearing leather pants, and a leather vest was being chased by three demons with red tribal markings.

"Come and get me boys" She smiled and ran down the ally.

She turned the corner and continued running until she came to a dead end. She looked down at the small book in her hand, quickly searched through it and turned around to face her pursuers.

The demons spread out, each had a fire ball ready to throw in there hand.

"Any last words" The middle demon sneered

Yeah actually "let their object of objection became but a dream as I cause what they see to be unseen." Suddenly the woman became invisible.

"She's a witch" The demon said as they began to look around.

"Pretty cool trick huh" a voice was heard in the wind suddenly the demon was invisibly kicked across the ally. The other two threw fireballs in the direction of the kick but only scorched the side of the building. Then another demon was punched to the ground. The last one kicked in her direction only to be blocked and tossed to the ground.

"These demons who wish to do me harm.." she began and the three demons bursts into flames and became ashes.

"Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may bereaffirmed." The young women became visible again.

She looked at the piles of ashes blow in the wind and orbed away

Inside an abandoned building the woman orbed in to find two men poking around.

She sighed "Sorry guys but this place is already taken."

The men turned around, looked at her and sneered "beat it girl, we've taken over"

"Listen I don't want to hurt you but you'll give me no choice unless you leave right now"

"I'd like to see you try" the man smiles menacingly and pulls out a knife. Then they both attack.

The man with the knife strikes but she avoids it, elbows him in the stomach, grabs his knife and throws him over her back.

The woman stares at the other guy who looks scared. "I don't want any trouble, it's yours" He goes to help his buddy up and they run out of the building.

She heads to the back room. She sets the book down on the floor next to a few others. She finds a candle and lights it up with her finger. She glamour's to a young women looking late teens early twenties about 5"2' with short neck length light brown hair and green eyes. She glances at a small hand mirror

"It's good to be back" She sighed exhausted

She picks up a small blue covered book, and begins to write a slight smile appears on her face. She felt safe in this little back room of an abandoned club. Some of her happiest memories where here; most of when she was little; with mom and other members of her family; whom she barely remembered. The only family member she remembered well was her cousin Grace.

_Flashback:_ _Grace about the same age as the other women is now; about 5"4' with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes was handing a young girl a small black book. "Listen, no ones knows about these books. It contains information about our family's history as well as a few spells which could come in handy. Then she handed her another small book. This is another one of our family's treasures. It is a spell book, written by your Grandmother. "Now these are our most sacred possessions. It is all we have left." _

She smiled at the memory. She got up and tried to close the door, but it was as if it was stuck. She looked around the whole room and the whole place was frozen in time. Her face became concerned and she prepared to fight. Suddenly swirls of white orbs and an older woman in long white robes appeared.

At the sight of her she calmed down, but was really confused. "Who are you?" wondering if this women could be an elder or a whitelighter she heard Grace talk about them before; though they were all supposedly dead or disappeared.

The older women smiled but looked sad. "I'm one of the angels of destiny, and I have been assigned to give you a choice, and judging by your looks and the sight of this place I'd say I came just in time.

She gave her a sarcastic look. "We'll if you were in fear for your life everyday from demons and lived alone in an abandoned club you wouldn't look so nice either and If you're really who you say you are. Who am I and Why me?

"You go by the name of Hope Thompson but your real name is Patience. A granddaughter of the famous Charmed ones, and the last witch of the Warren line. You will be given a choice which could change not only your life but this very world you live in.

Patience raised her eyebrow. "She vaguely remembered a section in her great aunts diary about another angel of destiny. "Ok I'm listening; what's the choice?"

The angel smiled. "You can go back in time and help alter a few destinies that can now be fulfilled thereby altering the timeline and changing this world as you know it. But a warning it could either bringing balance back to this world or throw it further into darkness. However, you can choose to stay here and try to defeat the dark one before he kills you?"

Patience was shocked. The opportunity to go back in time, change the future, and maybe even get to know her family sounded wonderful, but she also realized the risk which could also ruin her own timeline and have the world slip into further darkness. Patience also sneered at the thought of the dark one's vanquish, and finally having revenge for all the members of her family he had killed leaving her an orphan and alone.

"Ok listen, thanks for the opportunity and all, but I just can't make a decision right this second. If I choose to go back; I alone would be responsible for not only the lives of my family but the world's fate also! And If I stay here I might have a chance to turn the world back." Patience said still deep in thought.

The woman stared at Patience for a few seconds, and gave a slight smile "Very wise of you, I will give you some more time, but time is running out; if you choose to go back to the past it must be done within the next few hours.

"The next few hours!" Patience exclaimed

Perhaps what comes next will help with your decision" and the woman orbed out

Patience wondered what the Angel was talking about as she let out a sigh and closed the door knowing it was going to be a very long night.

**TBC…**

**So what do you think? Please review and let know if I should continue or scrap it?**


End file.
